


pink stuff

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A L O T OF IT, Angst, Lord of the Flies! AU, you don't really need to read the book to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Max reflects.





	pink stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the book "The Lord of the Flies" by William Goulding !! I would really recommend checking it out, but you don't have to read it to understand this oneshot here. The events happening here will mostly be explained, don't worry. HOWEVER, there ARE spoilers for lord of the flies if you can manage to figure out which character is which. (Which is fairly obvious tbh-)
> 
> yeAH OK have fun reADING

There were two bodies covered in sheets in this room, and Max immediately felt sick.

He knew who was under there; there was no question about it. He wondered how they even _found_ their bodies-

 _No_ . He shouldn't be thinking about that. He shook his head, almost trying to shake the guilt, but to no avail. It was his fault. He was the leader. He let them die. He let everyone go crazy, _savage_ . He was the one that appointed _him_ as the leader of the hunters. He felt bitter just thinking about _him_.

He hates _him_.

If it weren't for _him_ , the two in front of him would be alive.

He clenched his fists tightly. The rage was beginning to flow into his head, and he wanted nothing more than to kill that fucking boy for killing his friends.

He wondered if Harrison was even on the boat.

He let out a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding. He doesn't even know if Harrison is on the boat. He wanted to laugh at himself. He can't even touch the guy if he doesn't know where the fuck he is. Maybe he should ask David. Or Gwen. _Did they rescue everybody?_

_No._

No, they didn't. Not if the two bodies in front of him were dead. He chokes softly. He hated to admit it, but he missed them. A lot.

He stepped closer to the sheets, and a wave of guilt hit him hard. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, but he held them back. He had to stay strong if he was going to face them. He had to.

One of the bodies was longer than the other. He began with that one.

Max uncovered the first one, and choked on his breath. There were tears in his clothing and dried blood everywhere. The scratch marks and stretch marks looked so disgusting. There were even bite marks, which Max realized immediately were from the green-haired girl. David had closed the boy's eyes, but Max knew if they were open they'd look horrified. Max, for the first time in a while, wanted to cry. There was so much blood. He remembered washing the blood from his hands and feeling sick after the event. They had _murdered_ him. All of them.

Yet even with all the dried blood around him, his long hair curled around his chin so perfectly, still. Max shuddered quietly, reaching a shaking hand out to brush the deceased's bangs out of his face. He still looked handsome, even with his injuries and his body decaying slowly.

He broke down then, a loud whimper leaving his lips and tears slipping down his cheeks. He feels sorry and he can't do anything but mourn for him. The dead boy in front of him was the only one who was kind. He had tried to tell them something. Max wished he had listened to him. He wished he hadn't joined in on the "hunt." He wanted to puke. A tear falls onto the deceased's face as Max lets his head hang. He doesn't want to look at him any longer.

He covered him back up and moved on to the next body. This one was a bit shorter, but his sheet was slightly damp. They had pulled his body out of the water. He yanked the damp sheet off of the body, and let out a wail.

This boy, unlike the other, only had bruises and one giant crack along his head where it was split open. There was no blood staining his curly brown hair; it had been washed away when his body was pulled into the ocean by the current. Max moved closer to his head, and gazed into the large open crack. There was nothing. No brain, no pink stuff to be found. Max wasn't surprised; the organ slid out of his head after the fatter male had thrown a rather large rock at him, cracking his skull open and throwing him off the cliff. He remembered watching the boy's thin body jerk upwards in pain, laying on the rocks by the ocean, before going limp. It still caused him to feel disgusting. He should have done something instead of simply watching the savages throw rocks at him. The boy had just wanted his glasses back after Harrison had taken them.

The deceased boy in front of him was the smart one; The only one with common sense. He had been the voice of reason behind Max's and Harrison's madness. His specs were used to create the fire. He had always been the one, along with the other deceased boy, to help calm him down. Max's eyes widen slightly, a new set of tears streaming down his face. These two boys had been his best friends, and he let them both slip past his fingers. He chokes out a sob, one fist clenching tightly while the other digs into his pocket. He pulls out a pair of spectacles, the ones that belonged to the deceased, and placed them on the bridge of the owner's rather large nose.

He wished that he was still alive, telling him that there was nothing they could do now, helping him get along with everything. Just like he did when the first boy had died. The guilt was getting to him. He couldn't take it- He couldn't-

He screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, because the pain of losing two of his friends was just too much. His cry of pain breaks and he felt his knees buckle then hit the floor, hands tangling into his hair and tugging on it for dear life.

He decides then that he will never fucking forgive Harrison.

It was Harrison's fault all along. He let Nurf throw that boulder at his stability. He encouraged the others to tear apart his hope. He had threatened to kill Nikki and Nerris unless they joined the savages. He had even stabbed Max just above the ribs, smiling that stupid cheshire grin at him before thrusting him off the cliff after the other. If it wasn't for Nerris and Nikki, he would've died too.

Harrison deserved to die. Not him, or him too.

Max chokes out a laugh in between his sobs. No, nobody should be dead.

They had been stranded on that dumbass island for too long. They were all tired. They were all angry. They were all hungry.

Maybe Max should’ve listened to him instead of screaming at him. It wasn’t Harrison’s fault. It was everybody’s.

Harrison just finally lost it.

Max feels bad for him. He thinks maybe Harrison was just trying to survive, but snapped. He supposed that he wasn’t helping Harrison in the slightest, with snapping at him for every little thing he did. Though, he did have reason to (Harrison was terrible with obeying any rules).

He hopes Harrison is okay, even if the Israeli boy _did_ try to kill him, even if he murdered his two friends. That doesn’t mean that Max will forgive him. There’s still a long way to go for that. He doesn’t want to forgive Harrison.

He stands up again despite his knees shaking. He glances over the boy’s body one last time, disgusted with himself, and then covers his best friend back up again. He bites his lip, hard, and makes a decision.

He turns on his heel and leaves. He’s going to continue surviving- no- living. Not for himself, and not just to get back at Harrison.

He’s doing it because that’s what Neil and Preston would’ve wanted.


End file.
